Un Amour de Mannequin
by Moona Neko
Summary: UA - Aomine est un jeune policier lassé de sa routine quotidienne. Un jour, durant l'une de ses patrouilles, il sauvera un jeune homme d'une bande de voyou. Cependant, il ignorait que cet inconnu changerait autant sa vie ... AoKi, mention de KuroAka. Yaoi. Récompense de Kaita-Chan pour sa participation victorieuse au mini-concours de l'Arôme du Désir.


**» Auteur :** Moona-sama

**» Anime/Manga :** Kuroko no Basket

**» Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

**» Pairing :** Aomine D. x Kise R.

**» Note :** Voilà enfin le OS promit à Kaita-Chan, en récompense pour sa victoire au mini-concours sur l'Arôme du Désir. Oui, à la base, ça devait être à AoKaga mais ça ne m'inspirais vraiment pas car, je l'avoue, je n'aime pas vraiment Kagami 8D Et malgré le UA, j'avais vraiment du mal à m'imaginer du AoKaga ... Le AoKi me tentait plus, et puis ça fait un moment que j'voulais en tenter un :D Prends-le comme un cadeau d'anniversaire en retard Kaita-Chan ! J'te promets un jour j'te ferais ton AoKaga :D

* * *

**/!\ Langage grossier & scènes de sexe explicites, vous êtes prévenu ! /!\ **

* * *

.**o0 Un amour de mannequin 0o.**

- Aomine-kun, tu baves.

Je senti de petites mains s'agripper à mon uniforme pour m'secouer. J'poussai un grognement tout en ouvrant lentement les yeux. Je remarquai alors la présence d'mon collègue à mes côtés. Tetsuya n'était pas une personne très bavarde, n'ouvrant la bouche que quand il jugeait le moment nécessaire. Des fois, c'est un avantage car j'déteste ceux qui parlent pour ne rien dire, mais dans des moments comme ça, où on s'fait chier au poste, un peu de discussion ne ferait d'mal à personne. Pas étonnant que je m'endorme avec une telle ambiance. Même la mascotte, le chiot husky que l'équipe avait baptisé Tetsuya Ni-Go à cause de sa forte ressemblance avec son propriétaire, semblait s'ennuyer à mourir, roulé en boule sur son coussin bleu.

Je m'enfonçai dans mon fauteuil, rejetant la tête en arrière.

- Putain qu'est-ce qu'on c'fait chier !

Mon collègue me jeta un regard presque désespéré, ne supportant pas mon manque de politesse. Depuis le temps, il d'vait avoir l'habitude. Ca date pas d'hier qu'mon langage est grossier. Et je ne changerais pas sous prétexte que ça dérange quelqu'un.

Tetsu et moi avions fait l'école de police ensembles, et c'à a été un grand hasard d'se retrouver tout les deux dans le même poste. Nous étions les deux prodiges de notre promotion, d'venu flic à vingt ans seulement. Malgré le manque de présence apparent d'Tetsuya, sa présence était assez sympathique. Ca m'permettait d'pas paraître comme l'asocial de service au poste et m'offrait un peu de compagnie. Bien que niveau discussion, c'était le calme plat.

La sonnerie du téléphone fit sursauter Tetsuya. Je me hâtai de décrocher.

- Aomine-san ? Dis à Kuroko de finir la paperasse et toi va patrouiller dans le quartier nord.

Enfin ! J'ai cru que jamais je sortirais de ce bureau. Bon, j'allais seulement patrouiller mais c'toujours mieux que d'moisir sur une chaise de bureau. Je passai les instructions à mon collègue qui s'attela tout de suite à sa tâche tandis que j'remettais en place ma cravate. Une fois mon gilet-par-balle enfilé et mon flingue glissé dans ma ceinture, j'me dirigeai vers la sortie.

- Bonne patrouille, me lança Tetsuya, sois prudent.

- Comme d'hab !

L'air frais de l'hiver m'gifla les joues quand j'mis les pieds dehors. Noël approchait à grands pas, ce qui expliquait le nombre de piétons arrêtés devant les vitrines. Dans une telle foule, pas facile de voir grand-chose. Finalement, cette patrouille allait peut-être être plus intéressante que prévue.

Mais j'me voilais la face : les gens étaient trop occupés par leurs achats de Noël pour prêter attention aux autres. Les mamans serraient fermement la main de leurs enfants tout en tenant en équilibre les tonnes de paquets emballés. J'aidai la plupart d'entre elles qui me remercièrent chaleureusement tandis que leurs marmots admiraient mon flingue des étoiles plein les yeux.

Aider les autres, c'est sûrement c'qui m'plait le plus dans mon job. Certes j'adorais les arrestations d'criminels et les interrogatoires tordus mais la reconnaissance que l'on me témoignait quand j'aidais dans les p'tites tâches du quotidien m'donnait l'impression d'être vraiment quelqu'un d'indispensable...

**OoOoOoOoO**

La nuit étirait de plus en plus son voile ténébreux sur la ville, vidant les rues des piétons. Il était temps pour moi d'rentrer au commissariat. Mais sur le chemin du r'tour, des cris retentirent dans une petite ruelle sombre. Ouais, la même petite ruelle sombre que dans n'importe quel film d'action. L'adrénaline d'une possible intervention me secoua tout entier et j'me ruai vers les lieux, signalant ma destination à mes collègues.

La scène qui m'apparut me révolta. Une bande de mecs – ils devaient être cinq ou six – tabassaient sans pitié une personne – fille ou garçon, aucune idée – recroquevillée sur elle-même. Et le pire, c'est que ces salauds étaient morts de rire. Ma main droite vint tout de suite frôler mon revolver, prêt à faire feu au moindre mouvement suspect.

- Eh ! J'peux savoir c'que vous faites ?

Ma voix grave résonna dans l'étroite avenue et le sursaut des voyous ne m'échappa pas. L'un d'eux se détacha du groupe et s'approcha de moi, les mains dans les poches.

- Un blem mec ?

- Moi non mais vous, oui.

L'autre éclata de rire. Il s'croyait malin peut-être ? Il allait voir c'qui arrivait aux gamins qui osaient se moquer d'moi. J'lui attrapai vivement l'poignet et lui bloqua les bras dans l'dos, le forçant à se mettre à genoux dans une flaque d'eau. Ses potes se mirent à reculer, comprenant que je n'étais pas là pour rigoler. Ils finirent tous par prendre la poudre d'escampette, mais je ne pris pas la peine d'les poursuivre. La cacophonie des gyrophares m'apprenaient que mes collègues les attendaient sagement au bout de la ruelle.

Je passai les menottes au mec que j'tenais jusqu'à présent prisonnier d'mon étreinte puis le força à s'asseoir contre le mur. Après m'être assuré qu'il n'irait pas bien loin, je m'approchai de la victime qui, entre temps, s'était redressée. Ces salauds l'avaient pas mal amoché. Son front était barré d'une longue entaille d'où s'échappait beaucoup de sang. Ses vêtements déchirés dévoilaient beaucoup de contusions sur ses bras et ses côtes. Ses cheveux emmêlés et boueux ne me permettaient même pas de déterminer leurs véritable couleur.

- Vous pouvez vous l'ver ? J'vais vous emmener à l'hôpital le plus proche.

- Ne ... Ne prenez pas cette peine. Ca va. Du désinfectant et des pansements et le tour est joué.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises, vous pissez le sang !

- Je ne peux pas ...

La détresse dans la voix d'mon interlocuteur me fit comprendre que ce n'était pas par plaisir qu'il refusait à être hospitalisé. Néanmoins, quelque soit ses raisons, j'pouvais pas le laisser là.

Mes collègues arrivèrent alors, Tetsuya en tête. Ils prirent tout de suite le voyou en charge, emmenant lui et ses potes au poste sur le champ. Pour ma part, j'restai auprès du jeune homme. Quand les voitures de police disparurent dans la nuit, j'me tournai vers la victime.

- Si j'peux pas vous emmener à l'hôpital, laissez-moi au moins-vous soigner.

- Ne perdez pas votre temps avec moi je-...

- C'n'était pas une question. Ma bagnole est pas loin, suivez-moi.

Je l'attrapai doucement mais fermement par le bras et l'tira avec moi vers le parking où j'étais stationné. Les feux de ma Hyundai i30 rouge vive clignotèrent quand j'la déverrouillai à distance. J'aidai le jeune homme à s'installer sur la banquette arrière puis m'installa devant le volant. La minute d'après, ma voiture filait vers mon appartement.

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Attends-moi dans la salle de bain, c'est la première pièce à gauche.

Je m'étais mis à l'tutoyer sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. T'façon, je n'avais jamais été à cheval avec la politesse. Ce gars semblait avoir le même âge que moi, alors pourquoi s'embarrasser avec toutes ses politesses vieillottes ? En plus, ma soudaine familiarité ne sembla pas le déranger plus que ça. Tandis qu'il disparaissait dans la salle de bain, j'ai rejoins ma chambre afin d'lui dégoter quelques fringues. Les siennes n'étaient plus que des loques et même un atelier couture n'aurait pas put sauver les lambeaux de vêtements. Je dénichai quelques vieux t-shirts susceptibles d'lui aller ainsi qu'un jean neuf que j'avais jamais mit car trop petit pour moi. Comme quoi, ne pas les ramener aux magasins pouvait servir parfois. Je le rejoignis dans la salle de bain et constata qu'il avait déjà commencé à retirer ses fringues. J'ai d'ailleurs rapidement remarqué la vilaine entaille à sa côte.

Quand il fut totalement nu, j'lui tendis une serviette blanche qu'il attacha à sa taille. Je lui montrai ensuite le petit tabouret de bois au milieu de la pièce.

- Assieds-toi, j'm'occupe de tout.

- Je peux me laver tout seu-...

- C't'était pas une question. Tu s'rais encore capable de pas t'désinfecter correctement.

L'autre me regarda longtemps droit dans les yeux, comme s'il voulait lire à travers moi. J'le laissai faire un examen sans moufter : j'n'avais strictement rien à cacher. Surtout pas à un inconnu dans un état pitoyable. Quand enfin il détourna le regard, je m'armai de mon attirail spécial « soignons-les-gens ».

Au fur et à mesures qu'le sang et la boue disparaissaient, les détails de la morphologie d'mon invité m'apparaissaient. D'jà, ses cheveux que je croyais châtain étaient d'un blond doré. Aller savoir comment il a put autant les salir pour en arriver à là. Sa peau fine et claire ne recouvrait qu'une quantité suffisante de graisse et de muscles. Ses yeux verts agrémentés de longs cils lui donnaient un p'tit côté féminin. Il m'faisait penser à quelqu'un, mais impossible de m'rappeler qui.

Je nettoyai ses plaies avec application, constatant en même temps l'étendue des dégâts : l'entaille sur son front n'était pas très profonde et ne laisserait probablement aucunes cicatrices. Idem pour les éraflures à ses genoux, ses coudes et ses mains. Sa blessure la plus inquiétante restait celle juste au milieu de ses côtes, sur son flanc gauche. Elle semblait plutôt profonde et mériterait sûrement quelques points. Seulement voilà, j'suis pas doc moi. Poser des points, c'pas la même chose que charger un flingue.

J'lui mis tout de même une compresse histoire de retenir le sang, mais j'pouvais pas le laisser dans c't'état là. Heureusement, j'avais des contacts. Le laissant quelques instants seul, je composai le numéro d'une pote et attendit qu'elle réponde. Ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à faire :

- Dai-chan ? Il y a un problème ? Tu m'appelles bien tard !

- J'ai b'soin d'toi. T'peux v'nir là, avec de quoi faire des points ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fais encore ? soupira-t-elle. J'arrive d'ici dix minutes.

Elle raccrocha avant que j'puisse préciser que c'n'était pas moi qu'avait b'soin d'soin. Rho et puis tant pis, j'lui expliquerais les choses telles qu'elles sont quand elle arrivera. En attendant, j'rejoignis le blond qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, pressant la compresse contre sa plaie. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- Sinon, c'quoi ton nom ? Moi, c'Aomine Daiki.

L'autre parut hésiter quelques secondes.

- Aki Takeuchi.

- Hein ?

- Mon nom.

- Ah. J'm'attendais pas à ça.

Bizarrement, j'l'imaginais plus portant un nom court et simple.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient contre toi ces gars ?

- J'ai du les regarder de travers. Ils n'aiment pas franchement ça.

- Personne n'aime ça.

Il ne répliqua pas, de nouveau dans ses pensées. Le silence pesant commençait un peu à m'gonfler, j'me croirais presque au poste. Quand la sonnette retenti, j'allai tout de suite ouvrir la porte à Satsuki qui, chargée de tout son matos, prit tout de même le soin de m'étouffer dans sa poitrine protubérante.

- Alors tu t'es fais quoi cette fois ? claironna la jeune infirmière.

- C'pas moi, c'un gars qui s'est fait tabassé.

- Tu ne l'as pas emmené à l'hôpital ?

- J'voulais, mais lui non.

- Où est-il ?

- Suis-moi.

Elle m'emboîta le pas alors que je pénétrais dans la salle de bain. Aki avait enfilé le jean et, patiemment, attendait que l'on vienne le soigner. Aussitôt, l'infirmière bondit jusqu'à lui et, déballant ses armes, le questionna tout l'origine de la blessure tout en examinant cette dernière. N'y connaissait strictement rien en langage médical, j'laissai le blond entre les mains « expertes » de Momoi et me rendis en cuisine pour préparer un p'tit quelque chose. C'est que j'commence à avoir grave la dalle, moi. Le vide m'accueillit quand j'ouvris mon réfrigérateur, signe que des courses s'imposaient. Heureusement, il me restait quelques trucs à droite à gauche pour confectionner un repas tenant à peu près la route.

Je découpais une carotte quand Momoi et Aki apparurent dans le salon, le blond désormais complètement habillé.

- J'aurais voulu rester plus longtemps mais je suis attendue, chantonnant la rose. Bonne soirée !

- A plus, et merci.

- Merci beaucoup, dit doucement Aki.

Elle nous fit de grands signes et disparue aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Mais son départ causa un silence mortuaire qui mettait le blond très mal à l'aise. Il se racla la gorge pour me parler.

- Me-Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous avez fait. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

- T'veux qu'j'appelle un taxi ?

- Oh non ce sera inutile. J'habite pas dans le ...

Il s'arrêta net, et se corrigea immédiatement.

- Je vais rentrer à pied.

- Attends, tu m'prends pour un lapin de trois s'maines ou quoi ? T'allais dire « j'habite pas dans le coin », j'me trompe ? Et tu crois qu'tu peux rentrer à pied ?

- Je ne peux pas prendre de taxi.

- T'peux pas aller à l'hospice, t'peux pas prendre de taxi, t'es qui au juste ?

Un ange passa. Mal à l'aise, Aki tripatouillait le bas de son t-shirt. Quelque chose clochait. J'suis pas né d'la dernière pluie, j'sais qu'il me cache quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Pourquoi s'impose-t-il toutes ses contraintes ?

Il se mit alors à s'frotter l'œil nerveusement. Comme s'il avait une poussière. Quelque chose resta alors accroché à sa main. Quand il releva les yeux pour fixer cette chose en question, je remarquai qu'il avait désormais un œil vert et un œil doré. Et alors, j'ai tout pigé.

- J'sais qui t'es ! T'es le mannequin là, attends j'ai bouffé ton nom...Ki...Kise, ouais voilà ! Kise Ryouta, n'est-ce pas ?

La bouche en cœur, l'autre ne semblait pas savoir quoi répondre. J'avais visé dans le mille. Comme d'hab. Même si, sur ce coup, j'm'épatais moi-même. J'suis pas du genre à suivre la mode et tout le toutim et donc les mannequins c'pas mon rayon, mais j'avais vu ce type dans la dernière revue sportive, illustrant une publicité pour une nouvelle boisson énergisante.

- Je vous tire mon chapeau, vous avez deviné, soupira-t-il.

- Pourquoi t'l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

- Quand je sors, je dois garder mon identité secrète, au risque de me faire harceler toute la journée. Alors je mets des lentilles et personne ne fait le rapprochement.

- J'avoue qu'j'me suis laissé avoir.

Il y eu un moment de gêne. Kise retira alors sa seconde lentille, cette dernière n'ayant désormais plus lieu d'être.

- Ne le dites à personne, pour les blessures, souffla-t-il.

- C'pas mon genre d'aller gueuler des ragots sur les toits.

- Je vais devoir prendre un congé le temps que mes blessures cicatrisent et disparaissent parce que si mon manager me voit dans cet état...

Il me sembla voir un frisson courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

- T'habites loin ? lançai-je.

- Pardon ?

- Là où t'habites, c'est loin ?

- Pas vraiment, mais je ne peux pas prendre de taxi alors je vais devoir...

- J'te ramène d'main. Dors-là c'te nuit, j'vis seul donc ça gênera personne.

- C'est gentil mais...

- Sache une chose : quand j'prends une décision, j'reviens pas d'ssus. Alors si j'dis « tu restes ici c'te nuit » alors tu restes ici c'te nuit, ok ?

Un léger sourire illumina le visage du mannequin, embellissant son minois angélique. J'ignorais que cet incident allait changer ma vie du tout au tout.

**OoOoOoOoO**

La convalescence de Ryouta n'a guère durée longtemps, mais assez pour qu'on apprenne à se connaitre, du moins un p'tit peu. Puisqu'il ne pouvait pas bosser à cause de ses blessures, il passait souvent à mon appart' pour discuter ou autre. Les réactions que j'avais souvent envers lui m'étonnaient moi-même. D'jà, c'n'était pas mon genre de ramasser des gars dans la rue, d'les emmener chez moi, d'les soigner moi-même puis d'les héberger. A la limite avec d'anciens potes ça passe, mais un parfait étranger ? Niet. Nada. Et pourtant...

Il s'était glissé dans ma vie sans qu'j'm'en rende vraiment compte. Pis encore : j'l'envoyais même pas chier. Bon, parfois j'l'enguirlandais, surtout quand il se collait à moi au beau milieu de la rue comme les lycéennes avec leurs p'tits copains. Ou y'a des fois, comme aujourd'hui, où il m'attendait à l'entrée du poste, emmitouflé dans sa grosse écharpe en laine beige. Malgré ses lentilles et tout son toutim pour ne pas être reconnu, j'savais toujours qu'c'était lui qui m'attendait. Quand bien même j'tentais de l'ignorer, quand j'le savais derrière la vitre, impossible de me concentrer. Plutôt qu'entrer cet idiot préférait rester à l'extérieur à s'cailler les miches. Parfois, j'doutais fortement que son Q.I soit dans la moyenne. Surtout qu'sa présence ici chaque jour commençait à créer des rumeurs au poste. Certains croyaient qu'c'était un membre de ma famille, d'autres que c'était mon p'tit copain. J'commençais à passer pour le gay du poste et j'appréciais pas vraiment. J'allais d'voir remettre les pendules à l'heure à ce blondinet.

C'est c'que j'me disais à chaque fois. Mais j'faisais rien. Quand j'le rejoignais dehors et qu'il me faisait ce grand sourire naïf et candide, j'pouvais me résoudre à l'enguirlander. Chais pas pourquoi, mais j'y arrivais pas. Ce gars exerçait une drôle d'influence sur moi. J'avais l'impression d'plus être le même en sa présence. Et ça, c'était plutôt flippant...

**OoOoOoOoO**

- Et demain, j'ai un shooting photo pour une nouvelle marque de parfum, suivi d'une rencontre avec le créateur de la marque Guess qui veut que je sois un modèle pour son nouveau catalogue printemps-été ...

J'ignorais qu'il était physiquement possible d'débiter un tel flot d'paroles en un laps de temps aussi court. Et pourtant, Kise y arriverait. C'mec méritait vraiment sa place dans l'livre des records.

Nous étions assit dans l'canapé d'mon appart', moi essayant d'regarder les infos, lui m'racontant l'intégralité d'son emploi du temps du lendemain. Pas qu'ça m'intéressais pas, mais j'm'y connaissais pas du tout. Alors il pouvait bien me dire tout c'qu'il voulait, j'pouvais clairement pas y ajouter mon grain d'sel.

- Tu travailles jeudi ? me demanda-t-il.

- Seulement l'matin. Pourquoi ?

- Je n'ai rien de prévu, je pensais qu'on pourrait aller faire un tour.

- Et pour aller où ?

- Faire les magasins ?

- Chui pas une gonzesse.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une activité de fille ! se lamenta le blond. Et puis se refaire une garde-robe, surtout pour toi, ça ne serait pas du luxe.

- T'insinues quoi là ?

- Que tes fringues sont démodées.

Ajoutant le geste aux paroles, il pointa mon vieux jean troué. Qu'est-ce qu'il a, mon froc ? Bon c'vrai qu'il est un peu déchiqueté, mais pas d'quoi en faire un plat. C'seulement pour traîner à la maison. Mais il est vrai qu'il y avait une différence flagrante entre mes fringues et les siennes. Lui, il était toujours bien habillé, avec de beaux jeans slim qui épousaient à la perfection les courbes de son corps, et ses vestes sans manches colorées par-dessus ses pulls rayés. Rien à voir avec mes vieux jeans troués et mes pulls délavés. ... Ouais, tout bien réfléchi, un peu de shopping ne serait pas de refus.

- Okey, va pour jeudi.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Parfois, j'me dis que j'ferais mieux d'tourner sept fois la langue dans ma bouche avant d'parler. Ce gars, c'était pire qu'une gonzesse. Ses critères en matière de fringues étaient très précis et voulait absolument tout essayer. Limite, on passait plus de temps aux cabines d'essayages que dans les rayons. Et à chaque fois, il voulait mon avis. Que voulait-il que j'lui dise ? J'suis pas un expert moi.

- Et celui-là, ca va ?

Un énième jean. Slim et taille basse, avec un effet décoloré. Pas mal, mais il en avait essayé un presque pareil dans la boutique précédente et l'avait acheté. Ca lui servait à quoi, trente sept milles frocs ?

- Il ressemble à c'ui qu't'as acheté tout à l'heure.

- Non il est un peu plus clair, et l'autre a une chaine sur la cuisse.

- T'as vraiment b'soin d'toutes ses fringues ?

- On n'en a jamais trop !

Une vraie meuf, sérieux. Quand il était comme ça, j'avais presque envi de l'étrangler en lui fourrant tout ses nippes au fond d'la gorge.

- Tu devrais essayer cette chemise, je suis sûr qu'elle t'irait à merveille !

Il me fourra une chemise pourpre dans les bras et me poussa dans une cabine. Il tira les rideaux avant qu'j'avais l'temps d'dire quoi que ce soit. Poussant un soupire, je retirai mon pull et mon t-shirt pour enfiler la chemise. Une fois fait, je me tournai vers le miroir. Mouais, elle n'était pas trop mal. En plus, il avait choisi la bonne taille.

- Tu me montres ? claironna-t-il de l'autre côté du rideau.

Je sorti de la cabine et fut accueillit par son sourire radieux. P'tain, il m'soulait avec ses sourires niais. Il semblait si ... enfantin. Ca m'donnait presque envi d'le faire chialer. Décidément, le fréquenter me rendrait de plus en plus sadique.

- Magnifique, ça te va à merveille ! Il te faut un slim clair pour aller avec, attends-moi !

Et il reparti dans les rayons sans remarquer qu'il portait encore le jean qu'il avait essayé. Quel crétin ! Il n'avait vraiment pas conscience de c'qu'il faisait parfois ? D'ma place, j'le voyais fouiller dans les cintres, un air concentré sur le visage. Il semblait vraiment prendre tout ceci à cœur. C'pas possible de c'mettre ainsi dans tout ses états pour des vêtements, franchement. Même ma cousine très axée sur la mode et tout le toutim est moins pire qu'lui. Ryouta justement revint chargé d'un jean bleu clair, le tenant à bout de bras comme un trophée. De nouveau, je fus poussé dans la cabine et c'est en grognant que je troquai mon froc contre l'article.

Ce manège dura plus de trois heures. Dans chaque boutique que l'on visita, Kise trouvait toujours quelque chose à m'faire essayer. Il dépensait sans compter, me payant parfois quelques articles. C'mec devait c'faire un salaire de joueur de foot pour liquider son fric de la sorte. Quand nous quittâmes le centre commercial, nous étions plus chargés que le groupe de pouffiasses qu'j'avais aperçu plusieurs fois dans la journée. Heureusement, ma bagnole avait un grand coffre. Nous laissâmes les sacs dans la voiture et Ryouta insista pour qu'on aille c'faire un resto. Je cédai, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne lâcherait pas tant qu'j'aurais pas accepté.

Le soir, quand j'rentrai enfin, j'étais plus fatigué que si j'étais allé taffer. Ce mec était vraiment fatiguant. J'me suis acheté tellement d'nouvelles fringues que j'ignorai s'ils rentreraient tous dans mon armoire.

Et dire qu'j'avais accepté qu'on ressorte dimanche...

**OoOoOoOoO**

Tout cela dura trois mois. Ryouta faisait désormais parti d'ma vie quotidienne, et le voir à l'entrée du poste quelques minutes avant la fin d'ma journée m'étonnais même plus. Limite, j'l'attendais, j'guettais sa venue. Car il venait toujours, qu'il vente ou qu'il pleuve. Et quand il était en r'tard, j'flippais, m'imaginant mille scénarios. Après tout, la première fois que j'l'avais vu, il était en train d'se faire tabasser. Mais il était là à chaque fois, fidèle au rendez-vous. Chais pas clairement comment interpréter notre relation. J'arrivais pas à l'voir comme un pote, mais pas non plus comme un étranger. Sa présence me pesait comme elle me rassurait. Ses sourires niais me plaisaient comme il me dérangeait. Bref, je ne savais mettre un nom sur tout ça.

Jusqu'à ce soir-là.

Nous étions affalés dans l'canapé d'mon appart', à r'garder une émission à la con faute de programme intéressant. La tête de Ryouta se posa doucement sur mon épaule, et j'ai cru qu'il était sur l'point d'piquer du nez. Mais quand j'me suis tourné pour l'vérifier, mon regard c'planta direct dans le sien, bien réveillé. Nos visages n'étaient qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. L'intensité du r'gard de Kise me fit frissonner. J'sais ni pourquoi ni comment nos lèvres sont v'nues s'trouver, mais je n'ai pas put les en empêcher. La réaction du mannequin fut instantanée. Il approfondit le baiser, attardant le plus longtemps possible ses lèvres contre les miennes. Il poussa même l'audace jusqu'à les caresser avec sa langue, quémandant l'entrée à ma bouche. Je la lui accordai. Notre baiser devint alors plus sauvage, nos langues exécutant un ballet humide. Quand finalement Ryouta recula la tête, un filet de salive subsista entre nos deux bouches, avant de se briser pour s'étaler sur son menton. Je plantai mes yeux dans les siens, et l'excitation que j'y lu fit courir un long frisson le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

J'devais l'avouer, ça f'sait longtemps qu'j'avais pas prit mon pied. Et voir le mannequin, là, près de moi, les yeux brillant d'envi, je ne pu me retenir plus longtemps encore. Je le chargeai sur mon épaule et alla le déposer sur mon lit. Le dominant de toute ma hauteur, je commençai à embrasser son cou, allant de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son plexus solaire, attardant mes lèvres sur sa pomme d'Adam. Je le sentais gémir sous les caresses de ma langue et de mes lèvres, et j'devais avouer qu'c'était plaisant. J'ai jamais fait c'genre de chose avec un mec, et j'aurais jamais cru qu'j'pouvais être autant excité par un gars. Ou alors, c'est parce que c'est Ryouta qu'j'ai sous moi. C'mec n'avait pas cessé d'faire naitre des sentiments contraires en moi, et c'maintenant avec lui que j'vais avoir ma première relation homosexuelle.

J'fis glisser ma main sous sa chemise afin d'la relever et dévoiler son torse. P'tain, c'était possible d'avoir un tel corps ? Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit mannequin ! Je m'amusai un peu avec ses tétons, pinçant l'un tandis qu'j'mordillais l'autre. J'sentais ses mains s'accrocher à mon t-shirt, alors qu'il tentait d'réprimer ses gémissements. J'finis par le débarrasser complètement d'sa chemise pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le haut de son corps. J'me léchai les babines, comme si j'étais sur le point d'm'offrir un bon repas. D'nouveau, je fis courir mes lèvres le long d'son épiderme, embrassant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Quand j'arrivai au niveau de son haine, je débouclai sa ceinture et, sourd à ses plaintes, j'lui retirai son jean. La bosse de son boxer témoignait d'son excitation. J'commençai alors à jouer avec, la barrière de tissu comme seul obstacle me séparant d'sa peau.

- Aaaah ...

Ses gémissements f'saient plaisir à entendre, et la rougeur d'ses joues montraient son embarra. J'prolongeai ma torture, me lassant pas d'voir les émotions se succéder sur son visage. J'finis néanmoins par libérer son sexe d'sa prison de tissu. J'l'effleurai du bout des doigts, histoire d'le frustrer encore un peu.

- Ce...Ce n'est pas juste, haleta-t-il.

- De quoi ?

- Je suis le seul nu.

J'esquissai un large sourire en faisant glisser les doigts l'long d'ses cuisses.

J'finis cependant par faire valdinguer mes fringues aux quatre coins d'ma chambre. J'pouvais plus m'retenir, et lui non plus. Prenant possession d'ses lèvres, je fis se frotter nos bassins, faisant se rencontrer nos érections. Kise poussa un gémissement, ravalé par mes baisers fiévreux. J'ignore pourquoi j'ai tant envi d'le posséder, mais mes instincts sont les plus forts. Quand j'séparai nos bouches, je fis glisser trois doigts dans celle du blond et joua avec sa langue afin de les humidifier. Ryouta s'activa à sa tâche, salivant le plus possible sur mes doigts. Quand j'les retirai, il écarta de lui-même ses cuisses, pas gêné le moins du monde. J'esquissai un large sourire alors que j'glissai un premier doigt entre ses fesses. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais refusa d'laisser un gémissement franchir la barrière d'ses lèvres. Cependant, des larmes s'formèrent aux coins d'ses yeux.

- C'ta première fois ? lui demandai-je.

- Evidemment que ça l'est ! pleurnicha-t-il en réponse.

- Avec un mec ?

Son silence en disait long.

- Tu vas m'faire croire qu't'es puceau ?!

- C'est ça moque toi...

- J'me moque pas, j'te demande.

- Oui, c'est ma première de chez première.

- Mais t'as quel âge ?

- Dix-neuf ans.

- Et t'as jamais baisé ?!

- N'en parlons pas, aller ...

Il fit bouger son bassin, faisant glisser mon doigt en lui. N'empêche, j'suis choqué. A dix neuf piges être encore puceau, surtout dans l'domaine dans l'quel il travaille, c'presque pas croyable ! N'empêche, l'idée seul qu'j'allais être son premier m'donnait une sensation de supériorité et développa mon orgueil. S'il n'savait pas c'que c'était d'prendre son pied, j'avais pour mission d'le lui montrer...

Glissant un nouvel intrus en lui, j'mordillai sa peau, y laissant des traces bien visibles. Ses petits râles entrecoupés de gémissements me rendait dingue. S'il continuait avec ces bruits, j'allais l'bouffer avant l'heure. Quand mes doigts glissèrent avec un peu plus de facilité, je débutai des mouvements d'ciseaux, et grogna de douleur quand Ryouta planta ses ongles dans la peau d'mon dos.

- Hé ho calme-toi, grognai-je.

- J'aimerais t'y voir, pleura-t-il.

- C'qui qui a commencé ?

Le blond gonfla les joues, que je léchai pour recueillir ses larmes.

Il gémit à peine au troisième doigt et je sentais l'heure fatidique arrivée. La pression sur mon bas ventre devenait trop forte pour que j'l'oublie. Finalement, j'finis par retirer vivement mes doigts et attrapai ses cuisses. Il me j'ta un r'gard désireux et apeuré à la fois. M'présentant à l'entrée d'son intimité, j'y pénétrai tout en me penchant vivement sur lui pour saisir ses lèvres. J'ravalai son cri d'douleur mais ne pus empêcher ses larmes de couler. J'me doutais bien que ça d'vait être douloureux malgré ma préparation. Quand j'me retrouvai forcé d'relâcher ses lèvres, les gémissements de douleur qui les franchir me touchèrent. J'tentai alors d'le rassurer, caressant ses côtes, faisant glisser une main le long d'son corps trempé de sueur. J'employai l'autre au réveil de son érection qui avait perdu en vigueur lors d'la pénétration.

Après quelques minutes d'inactivité, j'commençai à bouger lentement pour l'habituer à ma présence. Les grosses larmes aux coins d'ses yeux témoignaient d'sa douleur mais au moins il ne criait plus. J'accélérai la cadence au fur et à mesure qu'il s'habituait, et il poussa un long gémissement que je trouvai enfin son point sensible. Son torse se soulevait à un rythme saccadé et le rouge de ses joues m'donnais envi d'les croquer comme des petites pommes. La sensation était différente qu'avec une femme, sûrement parce que c'était beaucoup plus serré. J'tenais fermement ses cuisses alors que mon haine claquait violemment contre ses fesses. Il semblait prendre autant d'plaisir qu'moi, c'qui était rassurant. Je lâchai une de ses cuisses pour prendre en main sa virilité et calqué mes coups de butoir avec mes caresses. Les gémissements d'plaisir qui s'échappèrent d'sa gorge résonnaient comme des « continue » à mes oreilles, et j'accélérai d'plus en plus, tapant sur sa prostate sans la moindre douceur.

Soudain, les muscles desquels j'étais prisonnier se contractèrent, prodiguant une telle pression autour de moi que j'explosa en mon désormais amant, alors que ce dernier se déversait entre nos deux torses. Malgré ma fatigue je donnai encore quelques coups, avant que mon bassin ne refuse d'faire un mouvement de plus. Je parvins cependant à m retirer et à m'laisser tomber près d'Ryouta qui peinait à r'prendre sa respiration.

Nous nous endormîmes tellement vite que nous n'en n'avons même pas eu conscience.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Quand j'me réveillai le lendemain, je remarquai tout de suite deux choses : que j'étais seul dans mon lit et que la place qu'avait occupée Ryouta était froide. C'était-il enfui en réalisant c'qu'on avait fait ? Je fis valser les couvertures et fouilla dans mes placards pour m'habiller. J'enfilai vite fait un vieux jogging et un t-shirt trop large pour moi et sorti d'ma chambre. La délicieuse odeur embaumant mon appart' m'apprit que Kise n'avait pas prit la poudre d'escampette et était même en train d'préparer un p'tit quelque chose. Sans bruit j'me glissai dans la cuisine et prit place sur l'un des tabourets du bar, ce qui m'offrait une vue d'ensemble d'la cuisine. Ryouta s'était permis d'me piquer quelques fringues – trop grandes pour lui – et avait mit mon tablier noir. Il maniait les casseroles sans grande agilité mais il s'débrouillait. Quand il marcha jusqu'au réfrigérateur j'remarquai qu'il boitait. J'pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- Alors, t'as mal au cul ?

Le blond sursauta, lâchant l'œuf qu'il venait de sortir du frigo. Il se cassa juste devant ses pieds, éclaboussant ces derniers. Kise fit une vive volte-face et me gratifia d'un regard noir. Je ricanai entre mes dents. Il se hâta d'attraper un torchon pour ramasser les dégâts mais grimaça quand il du s'baisser.

- On dirait une grand-mère.

Nouveau regard noir. S'il croyait m'intimidé avec ça ! Un sourire se dessina alors sur ses lèvres.

- En tout cas, je ne te savais pas aussi précoce.

J'piquai un fard.

- Comment ça ?!

- Tu as joui le premier.

- Pff, conneries.

- Ce n'est pas une honte tu sais ... Enfin, je pense.

Je grognai entre mes deux. Ok, niveaux moqueries, nous étions à égalité. J'aurais pu en déblatérer d'autres mais le blond ne m'écoutait déjà plus.

Nous avons déjeuné en silence. Enfin, silence niveau paroles car j'pouvais pas m'empêcher d'me marrer en l'voyant s'trimballer partout dans l'appart avec un coussin pour pouvoir s'asseoir. J'évitai cependant de r'faire des blagues car ça n'semblait vraiment pas lui plaire. Quand l'horloge afficha onze heures – heure à la laquelle il part souvent bosser le mercredi – j'remarquai qu'il était encore sur le canapé à lire une revue.

- T'vas pas bosser ?

- T'as vu l'état dans lequel je suis ? se lamenta-t-il en me montrant quelques traces qu'j'avais prit l'soin d'laisser sur son corps. J'ai pris une semaine de congé, j'espère que ça disparaitra.

- Tu choisis tes horaires comme ça t'chantes ?

- Ma mère a beaucoup d'influence sur mon employeur.

Il ne m'avait jamais vraiment parlé d'sa famille, j'dirais même que j'ignorais tout. Captant ma question muette, il reprit :

- Ma mère était un mannequin quand elle était jeune. Quand elle s'est mariée et qu'elle est tombée enceinte de moi, elle a arrêté. Mais elle n'a jamais cessé de travailler dans la mode puisqu'elle s'est reconvertie styliste et a créé sa propre marque. Je foule le podium depuis que je sais marcher. Je reçois tellement de demande pour des publicités, des défilés et j'en passe que l'on a du m'assigner un manager qui organise mon emploi du temps selon les demandes. Cependant, j'ai droit à beaucoup de liberté, comme prendre des semaines de vacances.

Hé ben ! Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit aussi friqué ! Puis si y'a maman qui veille au grain, t'm'étonnes qu'il fasse c'qu'il veut...M'enfin, j'ai pas à me plaire non plus ! J'fais le boulot qu'rêve de faire d'puis chui gosse, les collègues sont sympas et le salaire respectable. Pas besoin d'toucher des millions pour être heureux.

- Ca te dérange si je passe quelques nuits aussi ? me demanda le blond.

Si ça m'gêne ?! Bien sûr que ça m'gêne, qu'est-c'qui croit l'autre ? Qu'j'ai pas d'vie ? Qu'il peut s'incruster comme ça, tranquille ? Y s'croit chez mémé ou quoi ?

- Pas du tout.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Et ça a continué. Plus de deux mois. J'sais pas comment vraiment définir notre relation. Nous couchions ensembles souvent mais dès lors qu'on quittait le lit, tout r'prenait comme avant notre première fois. Y m'attendait toujours d'vant l'poste, tous les soirs, guettant ma sortie.

Ce jour-là ne fit pas exception. Mais là, il était chargé de sac de course. Signe qu'il voulait qu'on mange ensemble c'soir-là.

- Tu pourras refaire ta sauce aux champignons ?

J'lui jetai un regard oblique. Au volant d'ma Hyundai, j'roulais en direction d'chez moi.

- J'ai plus d'champignons.

- Justement, j'en ai acheté ! claironna-t-il en soulevant les sacs à hauteur d'son visage.

- Tu prends d'mauvaises habitudes, t'vas finir comme un amerloque s'tu continues.

- Des clichés, toujours des clichés !

Je haussai les épaules alors qu'j'me garais sur ma place de parking. Nous sortîmes d'la voiture et rejoignirent mon appart'.

D'puis l'temps que j'le connaissais, j'avais toujours des difficultés à cerner l'caractère de Ryouta. Un coup il paraissait super mature, l'autre coup c'tait un vrai gosse. Comme dans l'cas présent. Il s'agitait autour d'moi, pas fichu d'rester en place cinq secondes. Il préférait m'observer préparer la bouffe, sans comprendre qu'y m'gênait plus qu'autre chose.

- T'peux pas t'asseoir ? T'es gonflé à bloc ou quoi ?

- Je suis juste content d'être avec toi.

- J'vois pas pourquoi.

- Car je tiens à toi.

- J'vois pas pourquoi.

- Mais parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie !

Et rebelote ! Fallait toujours qu'il la ressorte, celle-là ! C'pas la première fois qu'nous avons cette discussion, et elle finit toujours d'la même façon.

- J'te l'ai d'jà dit, c'mon job. C'aurait put être mémé Jeanine qui rentre d'ses courses, ça aurait rien changé.

- Mais tu aurais soigné et logé mémé Jeanine ?

J'poussai un soupire. Mémé Jeanine, elle, s'rait allé à l'hôpital parce que ce s'rait pas un mannequin cherchant toujours à cacher son identité. M'enfin, c'gars est simplement impossible à raisonner, alors inutile qu'j'argumente.

- Plutôt qu'dire des conneries, mets donc la table.

Ce qu'il fit en sifflotant gaiement, fouillant dans les placards qu'il connaissait maintenant comme sa poche. D'puis l'temps, il s'était bien habitué à mon appart' et l'connaissait presque aussi bien qu'moi. Il mit le couvert sans piper mot et nous nous mirent à table.

Comme d'hab, il se régala d'ma sauce champignon dont il raffolait. Ce s'rait qu'de lui, il mangerait qu'ça. A la fin du r'pas, il s'auto-désigna d'corvée d'vaisselle et j'le laissai faire sans protester. J'pris plutôt place dans l'canapé et chercha un programme intéressant. Ryouta m'rejoignis un peu plus tard, chargé des revues dans lequel il apparaissait. Il aimait bien les r'garder pour ensuite m'les montrer. Mais la plupart d'ces magazines m'soulait. Genre ceux où il posait quasiment nu avec une mannequin rudement bien foutue dans une pause des plus indécentes. J'aimais m'dire qu'j'étais l'seul à pouvoir l'toucher comme ça, et ses revues m'prouvait le contraire.

- Je te l'ai déjà dis, c'est purement professionnel, soupira-t-il comme s'il lisait mes pensées.

- Ouais bah, ton professionnalisme, il m'soule.

- T'es jaloux ?

J'le foudroyai du regard mais ça n'a toujours eu aucun effet sur lui.

- Jaloux ? Tu m'prends pour un sentimental ?

J'ricanai entre mes dents, mais Ryouta ne semblait pas trouver ça drôle. Laissant la pile d'magazines sur la table basse, il annonça aller prendre une douche et quitta le salon.

D'puis quelques temps, il m'semblait un peu bizarre. Il m'posait des questions du style « t'es jaloux ? je t'ai manqué ? » et tout ce style de toutim. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a bon sang ? Quelle mouche l'a piqué ? Il prenait p't'être nos relations sexuelles trop au sérieux. On prenait juste notre pied, c'tout.

Et bizarrement, ces phrases que j'ne cessais d'me répéter sonnaient tellement fausses ...

**OoOoOoOoO**

On dit souvent qu'on s'rend compte d'la valeur de quelque chose quand elle disparaît. J'n'y aurais jamais cru avant d'en payer les frais. A case de ce jour-là, j'avais faillis le perdre, à tout jamais.

Pourtant, la journée avait commencé comme les autres. J'ai débuté ma journée d'boulot à six heure du mat' et il ne s'était rien passé d'super intéressant. Puisque j'travaillais d'nuit ensuite, c'à onze heure que j'quittai l'poste. C'qui m'attendait en rentrant chez moi, j'ne l'aurais jamais imaginé.

Comme d'hab', la première pièce dans laquelle j'me rendis était la salle de bain, dans laquelle j'troquai mon uniforme par un vieux jogging et un t-shirt à bretelles. Cependant, quand j'rentrai dans ma chambre, je tombai face à un Ryouta ... en uniforme de police. Il avait sûrement prit celui qu'je gardais en rechange, mais le pantalon trop grand lui arrivait à l'haine. La ch'mise qu'il n'avait pas fini de boutonné était ouverte sur son torse, alors qu'il tenait la cravate dans sa bouche. Cette vision fit naître un désir fou au plus profond d'moi. Le voir là, dans mes habits d'flique, dévoilant de magnifiques parties d'son anatomie, pouvait tout simplement pas m'laisser de glace.

- Ah, Aominecchi ! Ca me va bien tu ne trouve p-...

J'ne le laissai pas finir sa phrase. L'agrippant fermement, j'le fis basculer sur le lit et m'assis sur son haine. Son regard était mêlé d'incompréhension et d'une légère peur. J'esquissai un grand sourire alors que j'me penchais pour fouiller dans l'tiroir d'ma table de ch'vet. J'en sortis une paire de menotte qui eu tôt fait d'affoler le blond.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Tu vas faire quoi avec ça ? Non, arrê-Aïe !

J'le menottai à la tête de lit, le mettant dans une position tellement érotique que j'sentais mon bas-ventre s'enflammer. Ses mais attachées au d'ssus d'sa tête l'empêchait d's'en servir, et bien qu'il tenta d's'en débarrasser, il ne réussissait qu'à c'faire mal.

- Tu m'as cherché, tu récoltes c'que t'as semé, lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.

- Mais je n'ai rien-...

J'ne le laissai pas terminer, préférant l'bâillonner avec la cravate. De grosses larmes se formèrent aux coins d'ses yeux mais me laissèrent totalement indifférent. Il était là, totalement à ma merci, sans possibilité d's'échapper. C'était tellement excitant que j'bandais d'jà.

J'fis glisser mes mains le long de ses flancs alors que j'prenais l'un d'ses tétons en bouche. Ses gémissements, étouffés par l'bâillon, sont encore plus désirables qu'en temps normal. Bordel, il m'rendait vraiment fou. Agrippant son pantalon, j'le fis glisser lentement l'long d'ses jambes jusqu'à le lui retirer, puis fit de même avec son boxer. Il n'avait désormais plus qu'la chemise mais j'pouvais pas lui enlever à cause des menottes. Tant pis, j'f'rais avec.

Caressant doucement sa virilité d'une main, maltraitant l'un de ses tétons de l'autre, j'me lasse pas d'voir ses yeux me supplier d'arrêter d'le torturer. Mais c'est tellement plaisant d'voir ses joues rougies et ses yeux voilés d'plaisir ! Si ma propre érection ne commençait pas à d'venir douloureuse, j'aurais pus passer des heures entières à ne toucher comme ça. D'nouveau, j'me penchai vers l'tiroir d'ma table de ch'vet et en sorti un petit flacon. Depuis quelques temps, nous avions prit l'habitude d'utiliser du lubrifiant – Ryouta n'supportait plus d'ressembler à son arrière grand-mère à la fin d'nos parties d'jambes en l'air. J'en enduisis donc mes doigts et en glissa deux d'un coup en lui. Il s'cambra à l'intrusion traitresse et son bâillon l'empêcha d'crier. Tout de suite, j'fis glisser mes doigts dans son étau de chair, les enfonçant profondément en lui. Les mouvements d'ciseaux arrivèrent rapidement après, et Ryouta tira sur les menottes, ne supportant plus c'traitement. J'rajoutai un troisième doigt et parti aussitôt à la recherche d'sa prostate. J'veux la trouver avant d'le pénétrer afin de voir tout de suite où taper. Un cri étouffé et un cambrage d'la part de Kise m'apprit que j'avais trouvé c'que je cherchais et un grand sourire s'étala sur mes lèvres.

Enfin, nous allons pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses.

Baissant mon jogging et mon boxer, j'enduisis ma virilité d'lubrifiant et m'présenta d'vant l'intimité du blond. La seconde après, j'le pénétrai jusqu'à la garde, grognant de satisfaction. Les larmes de Ryouta redoublèrent et j'décidai d'lui enlever son bâillon. Une fois c'la fait, il tenta d'parler mais j'l'en empêcha en l'embrassant, glissant directement ma langue dans sa bouche. J'commençai alors à bouger, m'enfonçant toujours plus profondément en lui, malmenant sa prostate. Mais c'te position n'était pas excitante, j'voulais vraiment une sensation d'domination. Me retirant, j'le forçai à s'mettre à genoux dos à moi, l'obligeant à croiser les mains, ce qui le fit gémir d'douleur.

Ce nouvel angle me plût d'avantage : son postérieur relevé à ma hauteur m'offrait un accès beaucoup plus facile. Lui agrippant fermement les cuisses, je me rengainai en appréciant le gémissement qui lui échappa. Y'a pas à dire : c'est vraiment meilleur dans cette position. Les râles que Kise ne cessaient de pousser étaient comme des encouragements qui me forçait à continuer, toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort. Cependant, le regard qu'il me jeta par d'ssus son épaule ne me plût guère : j'pouvais clairement y lire une colère froide doublée d'une lueur de défi. Ni une ni deux, j'agrippai violemment ses cheveux et lui plongea la tête dans les oreillers, l'empêchant d'la relever. Mes coups de bassin se firent beaucoup plus violent, pilonnant sa prostate sans aucune douceur, lui arrachant des cris de douleurs et de plaisir mêlés.

Soudain, ses muscles se contractèrent violemment autour de moi, mais pas suffisamment pour m'faire jouir. Lui, par contre, éjacula dans un grognement. Bien qu'il soit désormais plus serré, j'continuai de le pénétrer, décidé à continuer jusqu'à la jouissance. Et cela arriva bien vite car j'finis par venir en lui, rejetant la tête en arrière sous la force de l'orgasme qui me ravagea. Je me reculai pour me dégainer et observa avec une certaine fierté ma semence glissant le long de ses cuisses largement écartées dans une position plus qu'indécente. J'me forçai à lui retirer les menottes, et c'est haletant que Ryouta, enfin libre, le laissa choir dans les draps. M'allongeant près de lui, j'resta silencieux en observant le plafond d'ma chambre.

Après un moment d'silence, Kise se tourna vers moi.

- Aominecchi ?

- Hm ?

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

- C'quoi c'te question ?! Bien sûr que non ! J'suis pas une pédale moi !

Une étrange lueur fila dans le regard doré de Ryouta. Ce dernier se leva alors – non sans difficulté – et, arrivé à l'embrasure de la porte , bégaya :

- Je...je dois y aller.

Et il disparu sans d'mander son reste.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, que j'me réveilla, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Kise dans mon appart'. Plus aucun d'ses magazines traînaient sur la table basse du salon, ses produits de beauté avaient désertés la salle de bain, ses fringues n'étaient même plus mêlées aux miennes dans le bac à linges sales. Il avait totalement disparu, ne laissant plus rien derrière lui.

Pendant les premiers jours, j'm'en inquiétai pas plus que ça : peut-être avait-il beaucoup d'boulot et qu'il ne pouvait pas c'permettre d'prendre du r'pos. Cependant, les jours passèrent sans aucune trace de lui, sans aucun message sur mon répondeur ou sms sur mon portable. Quand j'rentrais l'soir après l'boulot, j'trouvais mon appart' désespérément vide, privé d'la présence devenue habituelle de Kise. Finalement, il avait disparu comme il était apparut : du jour au lend'main. Cependant, j'aurais apprécié un p'tit message, rien qu'un p'tit truc m'expliquant le pourquoi du comment.

Au poste, j'guettais sa v'nue tout les jours, espérant voir sa silhouette fine derrière la baie vitrée. Mais rien, jamais rien.

Ce jour-là n'échappait pas à la règle. Le menton dans l'creux d'la main, je surveillais l'entrée où le blond m'avait si souvent attendu. Ma journée d'boulot touchait presque à sa fin, mais aucune trace de lui, comme les jours précédents. J'ne remarquai même pas Tetsuya qui v'nait d's'asseoir à côté de moi.

- Il ne viendra pas.

J'tournai la tête en sa direction.

- Hein ?

- Kise. Il ne viendra pas.

- Tu l'connais ?

- Bien sûr, c'est un ami d'enfance. Nous jouions au basket ensemble, autrefois.

Sur l'coup, chais pas c'qui m'surprit l'plus : que Tetsuya connaisse le blond ou qu'il ait joué au basket. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'un athlète, et j'l'imaginais pas du tout en train un ballon à la main.

- Et comment sais-tu qu'il ne viendra pas ?

- Il s'en va. Il va faire carrière en Europe. D'ailleurs, son avion décolle à vingt heures, si j'ai bien compris ce qu'il m'a raconté.

Mon cœur se serra brusquement dans ma poitrine. Ryouta partait pour l'Europe ?! Il ne m'en avait jamais parlé. La seule pensée qu'il s'apprêtait à décoller pour un autre continent me déchirait le cœur.

- Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard chagriné que j'lui lançai fut ma réponse.

- Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir. Je ne te jugerais pas.

Ca, il n'avait pas intérêt ! Comme si j'n'avais pas vu les regards énamourés qu'il échangeait parfois avec le commissaire de police, Akashi Seijuro.

- Il t'aimait aussi.

Ces mots étaient plus douloureux qu'aurait put être une balle en plein cœur.

Je me levai.

- Tetsuya ... Merci.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, j'me ruai vers la sortie.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Jamais ma Hyundai n'était allée si vite. L'aéroport le plus proche c'trouvait à une heure de route et si j'voulais arriver à l'heure avant l'départ d'Ryouta, fallait pas que j'traine.

N'empêche que c'mec est un vrai con. C'barrer comme ça, c'est digne d'un gosse. S'il n'est pas capable d'assumer c'qu'il fait, il n'a qu'à rien faire. Mon cœur tambourinait douloureusement ma poitrine tant j'avais peur d'arriver en r'tard.

Heureusement, j'trouvai une place de parking assez près d'l'entrée et j'me ruai dans l'aéroport. C'dernier était bondé de monde, alors j'étudiai les panneaux pour voir où attendaient ceux du vol en direction de la France. La première destination d'Kise, d'après Tetsuya. J'trouvai enfin celui que j'cherchais : _Tokyo – Paris : 20 h 00_. Sachant désormais où aller, j'me hâtai d'm'y rendre avant que vingt heure ne sonne.

C'la chevelure blonde du mannequin que j'aperçus en première. Il était assit à côté d'une élégante femme aux cheveux tout aussi dorés – sûrement sa mère. Il faisait tourner son portable entre ses doigts, le regard perdu dans l'vague. J'le rejoignis en quelques enjambées et attrapa vivement son poignet. Le regard qu'il me lança brillait de surprise : il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à m'voir là.

- Qui êtes-vous ? s'emporta sa mère en s'levant d'son siège.

- J'vous l'empreinte deux s'condes.

Un mec habillé en noir – sûrement un garde du corps – s'leva à son tour mais Ryouta lui intima d'un geste à se rasseoir, puis me suivi à l'écart.

- C'quoi c'bordel ?! éclatai-je enfin.

- Quel est le problème ?

- Quel est le problème ? Tu t'fous d'ma gueule ?! Tu pars en Europe sans m'prévenir mais tout va bien ?

- J'ignorais que ce genre d'chose t'intéressait, fit-il avec ironie.

- 'Tain mais t'as les vers ? Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? J'ai lâché prise, voilà tout. J'ai laissé tomber. Je ne voulais plus m'accrocher à des rêves illusoires. Je savais que pour toi, depuis le début, notre relation n'était pas sérieuse. Mais j'espérais qu'en couchant ensemble, à force, tu allais m'aimer, comprendre mes sentiments. Mais la dernière fois...

Il prit une pause et serra les poings.

- La dernière fois, tu m'as humilié. Tu m'as blessé. J'ai alors compris que tout ce qui t'intéressais chez moi, c'était mon cul qui te faisais prendre ton pied. J'ai tout de même tenté de voir si je ne me trompais pas, en te demandant si tu m'aimais. Tu te souviens sûrement encore de ta réponse. « Je ne suis pas une pédale ». C'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que je ne représentais rien à tes yeux, que je n'étais en soi qu'un objet de sexe. Tu m'as brisé le cœur.

Chacun de ses mots étaient comme des piques s'enfonçant profondément dans mon cœur.

- J'ai décidé de partir pour t'oublier. Je ne veux pas gâcher mon amour dans les bras de quelqu'un qui ne m'aimes pas.

Maintenant, tout prenait son sens. Depuis l'début, il m'aimait. Mais il ne voulait pas détruire notre lien en se confessant. Au lieu de ça, il s'est contenté de nos étreintes sans amour qui, finalement, le salissait. Il avait tenté d'm'offrir son cœur, mais j'avais à chaque fois craché dessus.

J'ai tellement honte de moi-même. La peur du regard des autres m'avait aveuglé, au point qu'je refuse d'm'avouer qu'je l'aimais : qu'j'aimais un homme.

Non, pas un homme. _Mon_ homme. _Mon_ mannequin. Kise Ryouta.

Mes bras glissèrent d'eux même dans son dos et j'l'enlaçai avec douceur. J'sentis sa tête s'enfouir dans mon cou, trempant ce dernier de ses larmes. J'n'veux pas qu'il parte. Je l'aime. J'le veux à mes côtés. J'veux revoir ses magazines sur la table basse, ses produits d'gonzesse dans ma salle de bain, sa présence familière et rassurante dans mon appart. J'le veux, tout simplement.

Reculant la tête, je plongeai mes yeux dans son regard doré noyé par les larmes. J'les essuyai avec mes pouces, ne voulant plus jamais les revoir. Et alors, j'l'embrassai. Doucement. Amoureusement. Le premier baiser sincère que j'lui offrais. Celui qui marquait la fin d'une histoire et le début d'une autre.

Une nouvelle histoire. Notre histoire.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Il ne fut pas aisé pour Ryouta d'expliquer à sa mère que, finalement, il ne partait pas pour l'Europe. Il se fit sérieusement enguirlander par sa génitrice mais cette dernière comprenait son fils. S'il était prêt à mettre sa carrière de côté pour quelqu'un, c'était qu'il l'aimait vraiment. Bon, c''est déjà pas franchement agréable de s'avouer à soi-même qu'on est homosexuel, mais alors être en compagnie de son petit ami quand ce dernier l'avoue à sa mère, c'est doublement moins agréable. Mais, tolérante, elle comprit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague et que notre amour était réel. C'est donc avec sa bénédiction que nous avons quitté l'aéroport. Sur tout le trajet du retour, Ryouta resta silencieux. Arrivé chez moi, par contre, il redevint l'être candide et naïf que j'aimais.

Cette nuit-là, je le laissai diriger nos ébats et témoigner tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi par le biais de douces caresses. J'acceptai la moindre de ses marques d'amour, tout les mots doux qu'il me chuchota, tout les baisers qu'il me donna. Tous ses sentiments me furent communiqués par les attentions qu'il me portait, ses bras qui m'enlaçaient, ses lèvres qui m'embrassaient, ses mains qui me caressaient. Cette étreinte fut de loin la plus belle et la plus douce que nous avons partagé, car les sentiments étaient bien là, étaient bien échangés.

Je l'aimais, et je refusais de lui faire de nouveau du mal. Je recueillis chacune des larmes qu'il versa, ravala chaque gémissement qu'il poussa, lui rendit chaque mot d'amour qu'il me chuchota.

Je l'aimais, et je n'avais plus peur de l'avouer.

Il était un véritable amour de mannequin.

_Mon_ véritable amour de mannequin.

* * *

Vouala :D J'espère que ce OS vous aura plut, car moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ! (coeur)

Je l'avoue, Aomine a l'air d'un gros salaud pendant presque l'intégralité de la fiction, mais je voulais qu'on sente à quel point Kise l'a changé, a sut le transformer. Le langage aussi est très important : vous remarquerez qu'il a un style de langage très différent à la fin de la fiction. C'est justement l'un des facteurs destinés à montrer sa transformation. J'espère que vous aurez vu ce petit procédé subtil ;)

En tout cas, je n'ai que rarement écrit des fictions à la première personne et celle-ci est sûrement celle dont je suis le plus fière. Tout le questionnement d'Aomine se fait par le biais de la narration, et nous pouvons clairement voir la différence entre ce qu'il pense et ce qu'il dit, surtout au passage où il autorise Kise à passer quelques jours chez lui. J'ai vraiment essayé de jouer avec ça tout le long de la fiction et j'espère sincèrement avoir réussit.

J'ai longtemps hésité à laisser les deux lemons dans ce OS, car je trouvais que ça ferait peut-être un peu trop. Mais finalement, ces deux scènes sont très importantes pour la fiction et je ne pouvais pas ne pas les mettre. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas détaillé leurs ébats à la fin : je ne voulais pas qu'il n'y ait que du sexe. Je trouve déjà que cette fiction est un peu trop axée dessus, alors j'ai préféré ne pas en rajouter. Trop de lemon tue le lemon !

Sachez aussi que j'ai rédigé cette fiction tout en écoutant du Beethoven, ce qui peut paraître assez étrange en soi 8D N'empêche que Sonate au Clair de Lune donnait vraiment de l'inspiration, essayez vous verrez :D

Pour ceux qui suivent l'Arôme du Désir, la rédaction du nouveau chapitre est déjà commencée et je compte m'y remettre une fois cet OS mit en ligne. J'espère pouvoir vous sortir le nouveau chapitre avant Noël mais j'arrête de fixer des dates car j'arrive jamais à les respecter. Sachez néanmoins que ce chapitre huit sera plein de révélations ... ~ :D

Sur ce, je vous laisse :D N'hésitez pas à m'ajouter sur Facebook, le lien de mon compte est sur mon profil. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir de discuter avec vous (coeur)

Kisuuuuu ! _Moona-sama_


End file.
